The Secret Santa Series IX: Jacob & Cassandra
by Ultrawoman
Summary: Cross-Fandom Christmas Series. Set in an AU Christmas during Season 1, post-Santa's Midnight Run. The Librarians decide to play Secret Santa, and some people receive more precious gifts than others. Jacob/Cassandra.


**A/N: I am not giving up on my Jacob/Cassandra ship, especially at Christmas! This story is part of a multi-fandom series I started years ago, which I just love to bring back whenever I have new pairings to throw at it. If you read this, I hope you enjoy it :)**

 _ **Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Dean Devlin, John Rogers, and other folks who aren't me.**_

The Secret Santa Series IX: Jacob & Cassandra

It had been arranged before they discovered it was Baird's birthday on Christmas Eve, before Jenkins had announced that Santa was missing, before the whole crazy adventure that the team had been on to literally save Christmas. On a fairly standard December day in the Annex, with the festive season creeping up on them, they had all come to the conclusion that they would like to do gifts, but really didn't know each other well enough, or necessarily have enough spare cash, to buy for everybody. That was when Jacob suggested Secret Santa, and Cassandra started bouncing and squealing like a crazy person. It was maybe the most adorable thing ever in Stone's opinion, though he never said as much. Jones agreed with very little argument, and though Baird looked like she wanted to resist, she didn't. They even roped in grumpy old Jenkins, which was perhaps the biggest of all Christmas miracles.

Now, it was finally time for everybody to receive their gifts. They had been placed in the stockings hung over the bannister rail, each when nobody else was around, otherwise the 'secret' part would've been kind of blown. Now, back from their adventures, the party was deliberately for Baird's birthday and nothing else, which was why she had to be the one to point out they had yet to receive their gifts from 'Santa'.

"Are you sure?" asked Cassandra, hopping from one foot to the other. "I mean, it's your birthday celebration. Christmas can wait, a little bit, I guess," she said, seemingly losing some internal battle with herself.

"Honestly? It's not her birthday anymore," said Stone then, checking his watch before showing the face to his team-mates. "12.05. Merry Christmas, y'all."

"Yeah, Merry Christmas," said Baird with a smile she couldn't help.

Though she claimed to hate the occasion before, meeting Santa and feeling the good will that he spread literally running through her, it was tough not to be at least a little moved, and just a little bit into the Christmas spirit. Besides, disappointing Cassandra would be like kicking a puppy. She just couldn't stand it.

"Okay, let's see what we have here," she said, going over to the stairs and pulling down one stocking after another to hand over. "Cassandra, Jones, Stone. Hey, Jenkins!" she called out, ensuring everybody got their gift.

"You bellowed?" said the caretaker as he entered the Annex, only to have his stocking tossed into his hands without warning.

"Merry Christmas," said Eve with a smile, taking her own stocking down last and peeking inside.

She barely got the well-wrapped gift in her hands when she heard Cassandra gasp. Eve looked up to see the red-head sat at the table now, holding what seemed to be a book that was worth its weight in gold to the owner.

"This is incredible!" she cried happily. "This is... This is you," she said, looking up at Stone then. "Jacob, did you...?"

"Hey, _Secret_ Santa," he said definitely. "Nobody knows who got who. These gifts are from Santa," he said, gesturing around the room.

Baird watched the two of them a moment, how Stone wouldn't look at Cassandra after that, going so far as to turn his whole body away. It seemed like a fair bet to her that he was the gift-giver in question, and she was one hundred percent sure when she got closer and saw what Cassandra's literary gift truly was - the memoirs of Maggiani, an Italian artist from the 1800s who was also a synthete, just like her. Yep, that was Stone, no doubt about it.

"Hey, this is actually pretty cool," said Jones then. "Arduino add ons!" he declared, holding the box aloft a moment. "Thanks, Santa!" he called to the room as he wandered away, apparently done with being sociable now he had his gift.

Eve shook her head and went back to her own stocking. She unwrapped the paper on a small box tied with a bow, and then she smiled. Inside, nestled in tissue paper every colour of the rainbow was the most beautiful paperweight, just right for a busy desk. She glanced up at Cassandra still engrossed in her book. This had to be from her, no question, but Eve wouldn't say a word. As Jacob had said, the sanctity of Secret Santa should not be broken.

"Well, I'm sure I can guess where these came from," said Jenkins then, the most comically insulted look on his face as he held the ridiculous holly, jolly suspenders up on one finger.

"Wow," said Baird.

"Geez, what the...?" Stone began, before shaking his head. "That's gotta be Jones."

"Ooh, definitely," said Cassie, prising her nose out of her book a second to make a face. "Sorry, Mr Jenkins. I guess somebody had to get the short straw."

"Indeed," he said, dropping the 'gift' back into its box. "Merry Christmas, all," he said then, retreating to his lab without another word.

Eve sighed and put the lid back on her box, looking to Stone in curiosity then. Whatever his gift was, he wasn't making a big deal about it in a good or a bad way. In fact, she hadn't seen so much as the corner of the wrapping or the size of the box yet.

"You got something good there, Stone?" she asked curiously, moving to better see.

"Er, yeah. Yeah, thanks," he said, smiling at her a moment before he disappeared through the nearest door.

Eve shook her head and turned back to Cassandra.

"That was strange."

"Maybe he got an embarrassing gift too?" Cassie suggested absently, concentrating mostly on her book still.

"Maybe," Eve agreed, though she wasn't convinced.

Thinking it through in her mind, she was sure she could figure out who bought Stone's gift by process of elimination. It wasn't Jones because the unsuitability and tastelessness of Jenkin's gift marked the thief as his gift-purchaser. Eve had bought Jones gift herself, and it was clear Cassie had bought the paperweight for Baird - the wrapping gave it away, as well as the thoughtful nature of the present. That only left Jenkins to have bought the gift for Stone, but she couldn't imagine what the caretaker had done to make their cowboy friend act so strange. Curiousity got the better of her and she had to find out for sure.

Heading to the lab, she patted Cassie on the shoulder as she went, smiling at the way she was grinning into her book still. At some point, she should probably make sure she went to bed, but not yet.

"Jenkins?" Eve called, wandering into the room. "I need to talk to you."

"Yes, Colonel. What can I do for you?" he asked, glancing up from his cleaning and tidying of things.

"What did Santa, i.e. you, buy for Stone?" she asked outright.

Jenkins opened his mouth to reply and then closed it again fast. The next time he opened it, words did actually come out, but not quite the ones Baird was expecting.

"I know you think I am a stuffy, grumpy old man, that cares nothing for Christmas, or the presence of these trainee Librarians in my Annex. In many ways, you are quite right to believe such things, but I am not without a heart, Colonel Baird. I saw an opportunity in this childish Christmas game, and I took it. Doubtless, it will make no difference since those two seem quite determined not to realise what is between them."

"Those two?" Baird echoed. "Jacob and Cassandra?" she guessed, unable to think who else he could mean in the circumstances.

"You have also noticed their feelings for each other, I'm sure," said Jenkins with a knowing look. "They are remarkably lacking in subtlety and yet seem determined not to act on what they're feeling. I for one have experience of missing out on love by waiting too long to... Well, in any case," he said suddenly clearing his throat, realising perhaps what he was saying and to whom. "I thought perhaps a little push in the right direction would not hurt them at all. We shall see in time if it has worked, I suppose."

"I'm sure we will," said Eve, noticing that he still hadn't told her what exactly he bought for Stone or how it was supposed to inspire him to make a move with Cassandra.

She wondered how much encouragement he really needed. After all, he had gotten her the book that she loved so much. It was like a symbol of the connection between them, a connection that Baird well understood. She and Flynn had acted on their feelings very quickly and she was glad about that. Maybe Stone and Cassie were a little different in their approach, but she had faith they'd get there eventually.

Wandering back through the Annex, she had planned to tell Cassandra that maybe she ought to get some sleep soon, but she was already gone. Baird looked back towards Jenkins lab and frowned a little. She wondered if Cassandra had overheard any of the conversation back there. If she had, it might not be a bad thing.

In truth, Cassie hadn't heard a word. She was just getting lost in her book when she realised she just had to catch Jacob before he left. There was no doubt in her mind that he got her the book, and it was so thoughtful and sweet, she just had to tell him how grateful she was.

She caught him at the door, pulling on his coat to leave, apparently. Cassie ran down the corridor, book still clutched tightly in her hands. She called his name and Stone looked back at her.

"Hey," she greeted him breathlessly. "You're leaving?"

"It's late... or early," he considered. "I just think it's time to head out."

"Oh, okay," she said, nodding her head. "Well, I know it's all supposed to be a secret, but thank you, Jacob, for this," she said, gesturing with her book. "It was so, so thoughtful. I love it so much."

"You're welcome, Cassie," he told her with a smile, knowing there was no point keeping up the pretence anymore. "I just... I should go."

He looked as if he wanted to say something else, mostly because that was exactly what he wanted. His gift from 'Santa' had pricked his conscience and made him think a little too seriously about his feelings for Cassandra, feelings he had thought it best to hide away. Now he was wondering if he had been very stupid in doing that. In this moment, he had no idea what to do or say for the best.

"Well, Merry Christmas, I guess," said Cassie, shifting in place a moment before something seemed to overtake her.

She reached up and flung her arms around his neck, holding on tight. Stone hugged her back automatically, eyes closing of their own accord as he held her close a while.

"Merry Christmas, Jacob," she said softly as they pulled apart just enough to see each there in the dim light.

"Merry Christmas, Cassandra," he replied with a smile he couldn't help.

Maybe it was instinct, maybe it was the encouragement from another to pursue his feelings, maybe it was just something about the day and the time they made him do it, but in a second Jacob found himself leaning in and planting a sweet kiss on Cassie's lips. She seemed startled, but she didn't try to get away or slap his face or anything, so Jacob took that as a good sign.

"Wow," she said softly as they parted. "I never saw that many colours all at once before," she admitted, her knees giving out just a little, making her all the more glad of Jacob's arms still holding onto her.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he said, making sure she was steady again before releasing her. "I should really go."

"Okay," she agreed, nodding her head. "Me too, I guess."

"Well, then, I guess we could share a cab," he said, backing up a step and shifting awkwardly in place.

"A cab, yes. Excellent plan." Cassie nodded, talking just a little too fast now, like she always did when she got excited or nervous or both. "Cheaper for us, better for the environment, excellent idea. I'll go get my coat and... and one more thing," she said, turning back at the last and crashing her lips against Jacob's own.

They were lost in the moment within seconds, and that was how they still remained when Eve walked by and saw the movement of them in the shadows. With a smile on her face a mile wide she turned around to walk away as quietly as possible.

Sure they could not hear her anymore, she spoke softly to herself;

"Well, maybe Christmas isn't so bad after all."

The End


End file.
